<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>镜子（铁鹰） by Wantonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508166">镜子（铁鹰）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly'>Wantonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, 漫威</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>域 </p>
<p>里面有一面镜子</p>
<p>有灵魂的</p>
<p>能回答你所有的问题</p>
<p>但是他也会问你问题</p>
<p>如果答错了</p>
<p>那就会死掉</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark, 铁鹰</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>镜子（铁鹰）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>域 </p>
<p>里面有一面镜子</p>
<p>有灵魂的</p>
<p>能回答你所有的问题</p>
<p>但是他也会问你问题</p>
<p>如果答错了</p>
<p>那就会死掉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>域，里面有一块有灵魂的镜子，能看清你的心，能回答你所有的问题，有很多人慕名而去，得到了正确的答案，也有不少人留在了那里，因为他们还是选择了错误的答案。</p>
<p>曾经有个男人带了一把锤子，想得到正确的答案后就把镜子砸碎，很可惜，他留在了那里。</p>
<p>镜子喜欢回答问题，也喜欢问问题。</p>
<p>“托尼，我要是没出来你会怎么办？”克林特抱着胳膊脸上带着戏谑的笑，“嗯……让我想想，一小时一个床伴？哦，这挺符合你的风格”</p>
<p>“你到底有什么问题，难道我真的不能给你答案吗？”</p>
<p>“拜托！我可是托尼•斯塔克！”</p>
<p>“我连问题是什么都不知道！你连问题都不告诉我！”托尼大声的诉说着他的不满。</p>
<p>发泄不满后是该死的沉默</p>
<p>“嘿，听着，我………”托尼咬了咬牙，</p>
<p>“求你了，别去。”托尼拉住他的手，企图让他放弃这个决定，眼睛紧紧的盯着弓箭手，好像他下一秒就会乖乖跟他回家。</p>
<p>克林特只是摇摇头然后挣开了手，留给他一个坚定的背影</p>
<p>“噢，可怜的孩子，看上去你的童年过得并不好。”</p>
<p>里面什么都没有，只有无数块镜子，克林特靠着一块镜子站着，</p>
<p>“嘿！信不信我把你砸碎！”</p>
<p>“我现在过的很好，请你不要勾起我那该死的童年回忆！”</p>
<p>“但是鬼知道我有多好奇你是怎么知道的？”</p>
<p>镜子忽略掉克林特的威胁，“孩子，我是块镜子，一块有灵魂、能读到你内心的镜子”</p>
<p>克林特翻了个白眼，“打住打住，第一个问题”</p>
<p>“我被洗脑了，杀了很多无辜的人，你觉得这是我的错吗？”</p>
<p>“杀了人本来就是错的……”</p>
<p>答案是这样的吗，克林特低下头，</p>
<p>“但是那并不是你的意愿，你虽然被控制了，而且能清晰的感觉到自己在做什么，但是那终究是被控制的，那个你不是真的你”</p>
<p>“那个满手鲜血的屠夫并不是你，是一个傀儡，你什么都干不了，只能被动的完成指令”</p>
<p>“但是我害死了寇森！他不该死的，他是因我而死！”</p>
<p>“是你杀了他吗？”</p>
<p>“…不是”</p>
<p>“是你让人杀了他吗？”</p>
<p>“不是…”</p>
<p>“他是为了你死的吗？”</p>
<p>克林特沉默了，</p>
<p>“这是他的选择，是他选择受伤后站起来而不是逃走”</p>
<p>“不！不是！你在偷换概念！”克林特站直起身子，</p>
<p>“他是一个特工！神盾局最优秀的特工之一，站起来继续战斗是作为一个特工的骄傲”</p>
<p>“那也是他的选择”镜子好像叹了口气，</p>
<p>“这是他的骄傲，他要去维护他的骄傲，所以他选择站起来而不是像一个懦夫一样逃走”</p>
<p>“他不是为了你死，他只是为了他做出的选择，为了他自己，也为了他的骄傲”</p>
<p>克林特靠着镜子坐了下来，眼泪一滴一滴落在镜面上，他想否认他在哭，但是地上镜子告诉他，事实上你在哭，而且你的眼泪还滴到我身上了。</p>
<p>所有人都告诉他他没有做错，他只不过是被洗脑了，即使他们知道他在被洗脑的时候他是清醒的，从来没有人告诉他他有错，不是错在杀了人，不是错在害死了伙伴，是错在他不愿意承认这不是自己的错</p>
<p>“你还有问题要问吗？”</p>
<p>镜子好像松了口气，可能在感叹他终于走出来了，</p>
<p>“你要问我什么？”，克林特调整好自己的情绪，</p>
<p>“你觉得你的他爱你吗？”</p>
<p>“哼，你这种问题我听过无数次了”克林特撇了撇嘴，</p>
<p>“每个人都会问：你跟托尼真的在一起了？”</p>
<p>“我知道他很优秀，我没有队长的血清，没有他的盔甲，没有浩克，没有锤子召唤不了闪电，也不会法术，至于小娜，我相信没几个人敢惹她。”</p>
<p>“他可是钢铁侠，人们心中的英雄”</p>
<p>“我只不过是个弓箭手，靠着我的弓和箭，没了弓箭我什么都不是。”</p>
<p>“孩子，自信点，你这样可不对。”镜子有点无奈，</p>
<p>“说实话我以前可能觉得我们只是炮友的关系，我感受不到他对我的爱，但是就在刚才，我从来没有看见听见托尼•斯塔克求一个人。”</p>
<p>“他超要面子的”，克林特笑了笑，“他不喜欢其他人递东西给他，但是我每次递过去的东西他都会接”</p>
<p>“但是他愿意为了我改变，他愿意为了让我改变这个选择来求我，即使他知道不可能”，</p>
<p>“就在刚刚，我感受到了，一个爱你爱到愿意放下他所有的骄傲来爱你的托尼•斯塔克。”</p>
<p>“现在我有了答案，我爱他，是真正的爱。”</p>
<p>镜子没有说话</p>
<p>“喂，我发誓我没有骗你”克林特乖乖举起三个手指，</p>
<p>“我看不懂这个答案”</p>
<p>不知道为什么，就算看不到镜子长什么样克林特都知道此时他的脸色肯定很难看</p>
<p>“是什么答案”克林特有些疑惑，</p>
<p>“他的答案跟你一样，就在刚刚，你进来的时候，他的心发现他是爱你的”</p>
<p>这下轮到克林特的脸色变得难看了，</p>
<p>“而且他可能还没知道这个答案”</p>
<p>克林特觉得他的心里有一万只羊驼在狂奔</p>
<p>“你可以走了”不知道是不是错觉，克林特感觉镜子的语气带着些笑意，更像是幸灾乐祸。</p>
<p>在外面已经等了快两天的托尼已经快要崩溃了，要不是他给克林特装的身体监测还显示克林特还是活蹦乱跳的，他现在肯定已经换上盔甲准备炮轰这里了，</p>
<p>克林特一脚踹上车门，还没等托尼惊喜他的小鹰出来了，他就接到了“鹰眼爱心小拳拳”一份，</p>
<p>大家好我是托尼•斯塔克，我的男朋友刚刚域出来，对，就是那个能解答你一切疑惑的鬼地方。他出来后什么都没说，上来就给了我一拳。</p>
<p>（虽然不咋疼，比撒娇力度大点）</p>
<p>我现在很慌，请万能的网友帮帮我！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>日常叭叭叭：</p>
<p>写的好爽！</p>
<p>镜子挺公平的，是就是是，非就是非。</p>
<p>人生的答案有正确的也有错误的，</p>
<p>但是人生没有镜子，</p>
<p>别给自己制造遗憾，</p>
<p>说不定你选的就是正确的答案<br/>（有兴趣的朋友可以去看看 镜子：基锤 <br/>  那里讲了镜子的存在的意义和留在那里的人）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>